Unexpecting
by Merton Lynn
Summary: Slightly AU Movieverse. Eowyn has recieved an unexpected gift from an unexpecting person. Please R&R!
1. I

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, no profit from this.  
  
and slightly AU book and movie based.  
  
-----  
  
She knew there was a child, there was no mistaking it. The birth of child should have been a joyous and celebrated event, but for her, it was something to hide, and almost be ashamed of.  
  
The baby would be coming in seven months, that would give her time to sort things out to maybe speak to him, seek council. She didn't know how long she would go before showing...maybe she wouldn't show at all considering how small the father was.  
  
She sit at the diner table, slowly poking at her food, but not eating any of it. Her brother noticed.  
  
"Are you all right, sister?"  
  
"Yes," she faked a smile. "Did you get my decree from King Elessar?"  
  
"Oh yes," he replied setting his fork down. "Elena." He called. Moments later the servant arrived with a rolled scroll and handed it to King Eomer. "Thank you, Elena"  
  
"Yes, your highness," she disappeared and Eomer handed the scroll to Eowyn.  
  
"What was it for?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "I had just wrote him on regards that we will be attending the wedding ceremony next month."  
  
"Good, good," he went back to his dinner.  
  
"Tomorrow I am leaving early to travel West,"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Personal business," she looked at the food on her plate and her stomach turned. "I'm going to lay down."  
  
"She weeps in the night," Elena returned to take Eowyn's plates.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I hear her, from my room. She weeps and asks 'why',"  
  
Eomer nodded and gazed at his sister's empty spot. "Thank you Elena."  
  
"Yes, your majesty,"  
  
TBC  
  
---  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy it! 


	2. II

i"What ever happens, stay with me," she held to his chest and his hand was over his. "I'll watch over you." he nodded and held tighter to her hand./i  
  
She turned from the door and pressed her face into the pillow. The bed still smelt of him, the pipe-weed, the ale (not that they were drunk) and his sweet hair.  
  
Rough fingers ran over smooth skin and kisses engulfed her body. Any where, any piece of skin he could find, he smothered in kisses; she ran hand over the crook in between his shoulder blades. It had been a glorious night, but she was now suffering.  
  
Not suffering, oh she didn't know to call it. She was happy and sad, excited and nervous, mad and calm, regretful and glad. She let out a sigh and turned her face from the pillow.   
  
A slight knock on the door. "M'lady?"  
  
"Come in, Elena,"  
  
  
  
The door slowly opened and Elena meekly walked in. "The horse and your bags are ready."  
  
Eowyn sat up. "Thank you."  
  
"Will you not tell us where you are going?"  
  
"Not yet, Elena," she stood and pulled a cloak on. "Not until I get things sorted." She took the scroll from King Elessar and went for the door.  
  
******  
  
He sat on a patch of moss next to a babbling little brook, taking small puffs from his wooden pipe. The smoke danced in the breeze and a few leaves fell from the tree. One landed on his knee and he picked it up. It was changing from green to a dark red and yellow. He smiled and released it back into the wind. "It's good to be home."  
  
"Merry!" he turned his head to the lovely female voice calling his name.   
  
There she was. Beautiful red curls, rosy cheeks, sparkling green eyes. She wore a dark shawl over her small arms and gripped it tighter as the wind picked up.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing," he smiled, not taking his eyes off her. "Just...enjoying the scenery."  
  
"Want some company?" he didn't answer, but pulled her closer in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.   
  
"I missed you so much," he lightly kissed her neck. "You'll marry me?"  
  
"Of course I'll marry you. I told you yes yesterday and the day before that and the day before that," she laughed. She turned back to kiss him on the lips.   
  
"Merry!" he voice called again, but this time it came from Pippin. "Merry!"  
  
"Yes, Pippin?" Merry asked impatiently.  
  
"There's someone coming to see you. Word is spreadin' through the Shire,"  
  
"Who is it?" Merry and Estella stood.  
  
"I don't know. From the East. One of the humans. He had a decree from Aragorn permittin' his presence. He asked specifically to see you. Alone,"  
  
Merry and Estella exchanged glances. "Maybe I should take this."  
  
"Merry, a Big Folk wants to see you. Alone. How do we know you'll be safe?"  
  
"Aragorn wouldn't give someone a decree to enter an area he banned off to harm me. I'll see you tonight," she gave him a kiss before he and Pippin ran over the hill to their home. 


	3. III

"Where is he?" Merry asked Pippin as they arrived at their Hobbit hole.   
  
A brown horse was tied to the fence post. "Must be inside,"  
  
The cousins entered the home, closing the door behind them. "Hello?" Merry called. No answer. "Pippin if this is another one of your-"  
  
"In there," Pippin pointed to the den. "Want me to come?"  
  
"No," Merry replied. "He requested to see me alone, just wait outside and watch the horse." Pippin obeyed and left Merry to his business. Merry cautiously approached the den. He peered in, seeing a cloaked figure, sitting on a chair in front of the fire place.  
  
He knew instantly it was no man. The figure seemed delicate, and frail. The cloak was dark blue and hung lightly on the small framing. "You asked to see me?" he spoke at the door.  
  
The figure nodded, then stood, standing only two feet taller than the hobbit. Pale, dainty hands went to the hood, pulling it back, revealing a the pale skinned, fair-haired woman.  
  
"Eowyn," he breathed out. He hadn't expected to ever see her again.  
  
"Hello, Merry," she weakly smiled.  
  
"I...would you like anything to eat or-"  
  
"No thank you, Merry, I came here for a very important matter,"  
  
"I missed you," he flat out said. It was true. On some nights he thought of her, thought of that night. The way her fingers felt on his skin and parts, how she tasted and how beautiful she was in the moon light.  
  
"Merry, I..." she took a deep breath. She had rehearsed it a thousand times in her head on the journey over, but now she was sitting in front of him, she had no idea how to say the words. Tears took over her eyes and she went back to her chair.  
  
"Eowyn," he went to her side and grabbed her hands. "Please," he titled her chin upwards. "What ever you need to tell me, you can tell me." He wiped a tear away with his thumb.  
  
She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Sweet, dear, Merry. How could she ruin his life like this? "Merry, I...I'm..."   
  
"Please," he repeated.  
  
She looked down, then into his eyes. "I'm with child Merry."   
  
-----  
  
teehee sorry about the cliff hanger but that's what they're for, to boost ratings LOL. I'm glad some of you are enjoying this. 


	4. IV

//I'm with child, Merry\\ the words were still rocking in his head. She didn't need to explain that it was his, he knew it was. She wouldn't come the whole way to the Shire just to tell him she was going to have a baby.  
  
He didn't know how to feel. Should he be happy that a woman he once loved (and maybe still did) was having //his\\ child, or regretful that she had even showed up, because of Estella. Oh no...Estella.  
  
"Merry?" Eowyn asked. He looked up from the floor and into her eyes. "I'm sorry to have come, baring bad news-"  
  
"No," he cut off. "Not bad news, it's just...I'm engaged and..."  
  
"I understand," she replied, standing. "I'll leave you now."  
  
"No!" He grabbed her hand. "Please, just sit. This is a very..." his eyes traveled to her stomach, where her hands lay.  
  
"I couldn't tell my brother, nor anyone else in my life. I came here to ask, if after I have this child, I could leave it with you and return to my home,"  
  
"You wouldn't stay here with me and the child?"  
  
"No," she refused to look up at him. "Things are too complicated. I'm...I'm a Lady of Rohan and, to have a child out of wedlock is just unheard of. And to have a child of a none nobleman-"  
  
"You just can't abandon our baby," //Our baby\\. He never thought he'd say those words, not to Eowyn, his woman of the East. "Are you absolutely positive?"  
  
"Yes. I waited and waited and I know that there will be a child. No doubt about it,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"Please, Merry, just answer me with a yes or no. Either way I will be going to a refuge in the South until the baby is born. If your answer is yes, I will bring the child back, if not it will stay at the refuge,"  
  
"I will not allow you to leave my child in the arms of strangers," he coldly replied.   
  
"Then let me leave the baby here. I don't know how it will turn out. I...I don't know if it will be human size or your size and I..." fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she covered her face.  
  
"Eowyn..." he made her look at him again. "We'll work this out, I promise."  
  
She nodded and he brought her into his arms. "It'll be okay." He whispered. She held tightly to him and sobbed.  
  
He was screaming on the inside. Screaming out of fear for the crying woman in his arms, screaming out of fear and screaming at himself for letting this all happen. How could he have done this to her. If...if he hadn't been wondering around that night and just stayed in his tent.  
  
And what about Estella? They were to be married in less than two months. Did he still love her now that Eowyn was back in his life? Of course, but Eowyn wasn't in his life anymore. Eowyn wanted to get away, leave the child.   
  
Merry held back tears as he held to Eowyn. He wouldn't cry now, he had to be strong for her. 


	5. V

~He loved her stomach. He loved running his fingers over the soft, smooth skin, running kisses from her naval up the center and in between her breasts. She held her hand on the back of his head as he graciously explored her body.~  
  
  
  
He needed to get drunk. That would make for a quick solution. Get very, very drunk down at the Green Dragon, or smoke so much pipe-weed that he blacked out. Anything to get his mind of his current predicament.  
  
But no, he couldn't do that. Not with her, resting in his room, down the hall while he sat in the den. He stood near the fireplace, resting his hand on the mantle and Pippin sat on the chair. "Is she sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Merry intently stared at the fire.  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"Night before we rode for war," he dragged a hand over his face. "How could I let this happen?" he turned to Pippin.  
  
"What are you goin' to do?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't know what to do. I wasn't supposed to see her ever again."  
  
"Does Estella know?"  
  
"No," Merry almost shouted. "And you are not to tell her. Not yet. I don't know what to do about her."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"Now I know why Gandalf got so frustrated with you all the time," Merry snapped. His younger cousin swallowed and recoiled back in the chair. "Sorry, Pip." He rubbed his face again.   
  
Pippin saw the pain growing in his cousin. He could also see his lips quivering, trying to hold the tears back.  
  
"I'm only thirty-four," Merry quietly said. "I'm not married, not to her, not to Estella. What will my parents say?"  
  
"I suppose you're mother will be happy to have a grandchild," Pippin tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Maybe," Merry shrugged.   
  
"I'm sorry Merry," was all the young Took could say.  
  
Merry nodded, but his fight to hold back tears became futile. Small sobs escaped his throat as he sunk to the floor, tightly pressing his palms to his eyes. "Merry." Pippin went over to him. Merry willingly went into his arms and for the second time in his life, Pippin was caring for Merry.  
  
-------  
  
Sorry for the lack of updateage, I'm glad some of you actually like this story. Also sorry if this chapter is cheesy. I like the beginning though LOL. But thank you all for the reviews, and to the one person who said something about Faramir, this is AU, so he's not important right now. 


	6. VI

~All the kissing, the touching, the exploring, was not enough preparation when it came. He was shaking, trembling and she could see it. She could see the fear of anticipation lingering in his eyes. She could see (and feel) that he wanted to, but there was hesitation and worry laying in the hazel eyes of the hobbit.  
  
"I've never..." he quietly responded, his voice heavy with embarrassment.  
  
"It's all right Merry," she tried to comfort. "I promise." ~  
  
  
  
Several hours later, she woke. For an instant she forgot where she was, but then remembered when she stretched her legs out and the went past the edge of the bed. She got up and wondered down the hallway. She could hear talking from the kitchen, a man and a woman.  
  
Estella's focus was heavily focused on the ground. Merry sat across from her, waiting for a response.  
  
"Stella," he reached out to touch her hand, but she retracted it back. "Please Estella."  
  
"How could you do this to me, Merry?" she demanded. "How could you go and make love to another woman? And...and she's not even a hobbit! A human! How could you...when...when you had me at home?" tears were running down her face.  
  
"Don't think I did this to hurt you," Merry begged.   
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"I love her,"  
  
"Don't you mean loved?" she empathized the 'ed'.  
  
"No," he solemnly replied.  
  
"I see," she shakily nodded. "I have to go," she pushed away from the table. He didn't follow her, but he heard the door slam, and the chandelier shake. He only picked at the wooden table.  
  
"Merry?" a new timid, female voice entered the kitchen. She sat at the other end of the table. "Was that your fiancée?"  
  
"Yes," he was too quiet. "Did you hear any of that?"  
  
"No," she lied. "If I'm causing trouble, then I can leave-"  
  
"No, you're fine," he touched her hand. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," she glanced at the bread and water sitting on the table. Food was still making her queasy. She held to her stomach.  
  
He watched her. Beneath those nimble, dainty fingers was a baby. She caught his stare. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," he quickly replied. "I decided that, uh, that I want to take care of the baby. After it's born,"  
  
A small smiled graced her face. "Thank you Merry. I suppose I shall leave in the morning," he nodded, but his eyes were still fixed. "What is it Merry?"  
  
"Nothing," he forced a quick smile. "Is there anything you need? Food-"  
  
"No thank you,"  
  
  
  
"You must keep your strength, you," he paused a moment before continuing. "You have a long journey in front of you in the morning." It broke his heart that she would be gone. "May I see you off?"  
  
"Of course," she weakly beamed.  
  
----  
  
sorry for the long wait, but there you go. Hope you're enjoying. 


	7. VII

~"Where are you doing?" he asked from the bed. She stood, holding her dress tightly to her chest.  
  
"I have to leave," she replied, still not moving.  
  
"Eowyn, please,"  
  
"I have to,"~  
  
The sun was just starting to rise when he woke. For a moment, just a moment, he thought that all was well and he was just happy to be in his bed, then he remembered he was on the chair in the den, covered by a blanket. He had given her his room.  
  
He moved his shoulders and started to sit up. She was sitting on the table. "You're awake." She quietly told. He stood from the chair and staggered towards her. "You were shivering and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A few hours," she shrugged. "Pippin came by and he's getting my horse ready."  
  
"Do you have to leave?"  
  
"You know I do, Merry,"  
  
He knew. He changed his clothes, and packed some food in a cloth satchel. As he did, she went outside to her horse. He was out shortly after.  
  
"Thank you Pippin," she said to the hobbit as she climbed onto the horse.  
  
Pippin saw Merry coming out. "Good luck," the young hobbit said as he began walking back to the house. He paused at Merry and placed a hand on his shoulder before going on.  
  
"I shall return in a few months," she said. Her voice was shaking.  
  
"Please don't go," he tried again, resting his hand on the side of the horse.  
  
"I must," she was holding back tears.  
  
"Here," he placed the cloth in front of her. "You need to keep up your strength." He was also holding back a sob.  
  
She started to steer the horse onto the dirt path. "Do you have any name you wish me to call the child?"  
  
Names? He hadn't even begun to think of names. She had just come and was leaving so quickly. "A flower name for a girl."  
  
"And a son?"  
  
A son. "Anything that you see fit." A tear down the cheek; hers too.   
  
"Good-bye, Merry," she kicked the horses gut and started off. He watched her until the figure disappeared on the horizon. Pippin came outside shortly after.  
  
"Are you goin' to be okay?"  
  
"She asked me about names," Merry replied. The wind stung the warm tears in his eyes.   
  
----  
  
Complete corn I know, but the next chapters will be better. Thank you all. 


	8. VIII

~She slept, quietly and what seemed like soundly for the first time in ages. He ran his finger along a strand of golden hair that lay against her pale cheek. He brought that hand down her shoulder and along her hips. "I love you." he quietly whispered into her ear.~  
  
Merry paced wildly back and forth in the den, feveriously biting on his thumb nail and his eyes focused on the floor below his feet. "See anything, yet?" he asked.   
  
"No," Pippin replied from the window, chewing on his apple.   
  
"Great," Merry let out a sigh and continued his pacing. She was to be arriving today. Not a word in six months, and he received a scroll last month, saying that she would be arriving. "Anything yet?"  
  
"Just because you keep askin', doesn't mean she's gonna magically arrive,"  
  
"I know, just...keep watching,"  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes and put focus back on the window.  
  
Merry ran both hands through his hair, tightly gripping at his thick locks, pulling at the roots, hard. For a few months after she left, he had almost totally forgotten about her. About everything, all had gone back to normal, except for the fact that Estella still refused to speak to him. No, can't think of Estella now...  
  
"Merry," Pippin quietly spoke.  
  
"What?" Merry slowly came to a stop.  
  
"Come here," Pippin put his apple down and pointed out the window; Merry peered over his shoulder. Two horses, with cloaked figures appeared at the end of the road, getting closer. Merry swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Merry, are you all right?"  
  
"I can't go out there on my own," Merry replied. rimming his eyes, but not falling out.  
  
"I'll be with you, Merry," Pippin held to Merry's shoulder. He offered his older cousin a smile, as the two slowly made their way outside, to the dirt path. The horses had stopped. One rider was clad in a black cape, covering her face and body, the other rider had a light cape, her features out in the open.  
  
  
  
"Master Brandybuck?" a woman asked, climbing off the horse.   
  
"Yes?" Merry choked out.   
  
She had in her hands, a small bundle, wrapped in a fresh white cloth. To the Big Folk, the baby was tiny, able to fit into the two hands of the servant woman. She walked to Merry, and he reached out.  
  
"This is your daughter," the servant pulled away as soon as she was free of the child.  
  
Merry felt all the breath in his lungs escape as he looked down at the wee babe. He felt Pippin take his arm, as to make sure he didn't fall over, but his eyes weren't leaving the baby.   
  
She was asleep, large eyelashes standing out against her pale skin. She was hobbitish in her size, and the fact that she had small pointed ears, sticking out past curly, golden hair. "What's her name?" he barely managed to muster.  
  
"Simblemynë," the servant said. "It is the flower of our people."  
  
"It's beautiful," Pippin offered, trying to bring some other emotion to the situation.  
  
"She's younger," the servant told.  
  
"Younger?" Merry repeated back and finally looked up. "Younger than what?"  
  
"Your son," Eowyn finally and quietly spoke from her horse.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We didn't know about Simblemynë," the servant took the son from Eowyn's grasp and went back to Merry. "He was first."  
  
"Pippin," Merry almost panicky called. The servant passed the son to Pippin. Merry glanced over, the son was awake, and staring back at him with large, green eyes. He reached his tiny hand out.  
  
The servant went back to the horse and returned with several bags. "There are some bottles and milk in there, as well as some linens and each of them has their own toy they like to sleep with. Simblemynë likes the stuffed rabbit and Théodoc has a horse. There are also some scrolls in there on how to care for them," the servant bowed and went to back to her horse.  
  
"Eowyn, wait," Merry called out. "Please..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry," she said, not even lifting her head. She kicked her heals on the side of the horse and she and the servant were out of sight.  
  
A single tear rolled down Merry's face as he looked down at Simblemynë in his arms. She was beginning to wake.  
  
-----  
  
Hope you've enjoyed. And I did boost the rating to PG-13 just to let some of you know. And I know I've seen the name Théodoc somewhere before, but I can't put my finger one it...anyhow. Thank you for reviewing and keep them up! 


	9. IX

Merry and Pippin stood stunned for a moment, as the two woman had disappeared. Merry's jaw was still dropped and the tears in his eyes were now starting to fall out. Suddenly his daughter, started to cry, bringing the him out of his trance.  
  
"Let...let's get them inside, Pip," Pippin nodded and went in first, Merry closed the door behind him.   
  
"She's awfully loud," Pippin pointed out. And if that was his cue, Théodoc started to wail too.   
  
"Put the stuff down and meet me in the bedroom," Merry sighed and rushed back down the hall, softly rubbing Simblemynë's back. "It's okay, love," he cooed as he placed her on the bed. "Are you hungry? Or-"  
  
"Babies don't answer back," Pippin replied, entering the room with the equally loud Théodoc. Pippin put the bags on the floor and the baby next to his sister.  
  
"Stop. It." Merry angrily told his cousin. "Go and get the milk ready and I'll...I'll find their toys."  
  
"Fine," Pippin took the bottles that had been packed and went to the kitchen. Merry dashed to the second bag and dug through the linens, tossing them over his head, until he came along two clothed animals.  
  
"Now Théodoc has the rabbit and Simblemynë had the horse...no..." they cried louder. "Here you go." He held the animals up in front of the children, waving them, but they still cried. "Please...just...don't cry..." deep down he almost wanted to laugh at himself for telling the babies not to cry, for he was crying himself. "It'll be okay..." he tried. He picked up Théodoc first, then the girl and sat on the chair, with both babies in his arms, trying to soothe them. "Your Uncle Pip is getting you some milk," he gently and slowly bounced his knees. "Please," he tried again. "She left me too," he quietly said.   
  
"Here you go," Pippin returned with two bottles full of warm milk. "I'll take...the one on the left?" Merry didn't answer but just handed over Simblemynë.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Merry asked as Pippin sat down, getting ready to feed the daughter.  
  
"Please, Merry," Pippin tried to brush off. "I happened to have three sisters-"  
  
"Who are older than you," he yanked the other bottle from his cousin's hand and tried to feed the son.   
  
"How hard can it be?" Pippin replied, offering the bottle to Simblemynë who took it willingly. "See?"  
  
Merry rolled his eyes and turned to his son, who also took the bottle. Things were only going to get worse. 


	10. X

They were finally sleeping. It had taken Merry and Pippin a few hours, but the twins were finally sleeping on Merry's bed.   
  
"You probably should have gotten cradles," Pippin mused as he handed Merry a cup of tea.   
  
"Sure," Merry uneasily replied.  
  
"Your mum and da don't know yet, do they?"  
  
"No. What was I supposed to tell the Pip?" he leaned forward on the table, " 'Father, your only son, and heir to Buckland, has had relations with a woman, not just any woman, but one of the Big Folk who also happens to be a lady of the court, and now I have two children.' He'd be thrilled Pippin."  
  
"You don't think Estella has told anyone?"  
  
Merry shook his head. "Rosie says she's been quiet," he ran his thumb along the handle of his mug. "What am I going to do Pippin? I don't know what to do with a child, much less to. There weren't supposed to be two. There wasn't even supposed to be one."  
  
"You have to tell them you know,"  
  
"I know," Merry let out a heavy sigh as he glanced back at the children.  
  
"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No, I think I should be fine. They're sleeping,"  
  
"All right," Pippin stood with a stretch. "I shall see you tomorrow then?" Merry nodded. Pippin grabbed his cloak off the bed and head out to leave. Merry stood from his chair and knelt next to the bed, again observing the babies for the millionth time.  
  
They were very much Hobbit sized and had the pointed ears, but Simblemynë had light golden hair that was just as curly as any Hobbit, whereas Théodoc had straighter hair. Both also lacked the large feet that was always a noted characterization among the species.  
  
Merry lightly ran his finger across Simblemynë's rosy cheek. She slightly stirred, but didn't wake. Théodoc kicked his leg a bit before settling down.  
  
  
  
Merry stood and walked to the kitchen. The scrolls that Eowyn had left were sitting on the table. He picked one up.  
  
'Dearest Meriadoc,  
  
  
  
I am sorry to leave you in a bind like this, but you can see that it is impossible for me to keep the children. There are further instructions on how to take care of them. I again apologize for putting you in this much trouble. I hope one day you can forgive me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Eowyn'  
  
She was so official and formal. It was like she hadn't even bore the children at all. He crumpled the paper in his hands, and finally cried.  
  
----  
  
Sorry for lack of updating. School and crap. I hope you guys in enjoy. Trying to work on "Through the Years" and a new story entitled "Half Breed" 


	11. XI

He had fallen asleep on the side of the bed, with one arm reaching out, curving around the children. What had woken him was the shrilling cry of Simblemynë's pleas for hunger. He had jumped, falling off the bed, softly knocking Théodoc, which also caused him to start crying.  
  
Merry quickly pulled himself up and ran out of the room for the bottles that were waiting in the kitchen, but stopped. He couldn't just leave the babies alone and laying on the bed. He rushed back and scooped one into each arm before heading out into the dining area. "Shh...it's going to be okay," he tried.   
  
He panicky looked around for a place to set the children.  
  
"Merry!" the door blew open and he whipped around to find Pippin standing in the doorway, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What?" Merry asked with frustration, still trying to find some where to put the babies.  
  
"You're mum is coming up here," Merry stopped his whirling around to face his cousin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The neighbors spoke to her about hearin' the cries of a wee babe, or maybe more, comin' from the house, and when I was at market this mornin' she saw me and asked about it. I dinn'a answer her, so now she's comin' up,"  
  
"This is wonderful," Merry sighed, heading to the kitchen. "Hold him." Merry loaded off Théodoc into Pippin's arms. Pippin attempted to coo at the little boy and Merry started to get the bottles filled (spilling some of the milk) and setting the glasses into the water. "What am I supposed to do, Pippin?"  
  
"Well, you can't very well hide them. She's going to hear them cryin' the second she steps into th' door,"  
  
"Meriadoc!" And loud pounding came from the front door. Merry and Pippin both froze. "Meriadoc!"  
  
"Here," Merry grabbed a not-quiet-warm-enough bottle from the pan, handing it to Pippin. "Feed him."  
  
"If you don't open this door, I am going to storm in!"  
  
"Hold on, Mother!" Merry called. He grabbed the other bottle, feeding it to Simblemynë.  
  
Esmeralda didn't wait. The door flew open and Merry jerked around to see his mother standing in the hall, hands on hips and glaring at him. "You two have so much explaining to do," she angrily walked towards her son and nephew with her finger pointed. "Mrs. Bracecurdle said that ever since yesterday afternoon she's been hearing crying, and you haven't left the house and there were some of the Big Folk wondering around..." she paused when she saw both boys with a child. "Where did those babies come from?"  
  
"Mother," Merry let out a heavy sigh. "You probably should sit down."  
  
"I will do no such thing, Meriadoc. You tell me this very instant why you have those children and where they came from,"  
  
"Mother, there is no easy way to say this-"  
  
"Peregrin, that is no way to hold a child," Esmeralda brushed by her son and to Pippin. "Like this, you have to keep their head up." She paused when she saw the baby's face. "This baby has your eyes." She glared at Merry as he tried to look away. She went to him and glanced at Simblemynë. "Meriadoc. You look me in the eye right now."  
  
"His name is Théodoc, and she's Simblemynë,"  
  
"Who is the mother?" Esmeralda demanded.  
  
"Her name was Eowyn," Merry kept his eyes on his daughter as he explained things to his mother. "She was a Lady of Rohan-"  
  
"You didn't," he didn't answer. "This is why Estella hasn't spoken to you, this is why the engagement is off!"  
  
"Mother-"  
  
"How could you? You didn't of anything but yourself? Didn't you think there would be consequences of your lustful actions?"  
  
"I don't think he was really-"  
  
"Stay out of this, Peregrin," she snapped.   
  
"One of the Big Folk, and children conceived out of wedlock," she shook her head with disgust. "And not even with the woman that you're engaged to. Meriadoc, you are the only heir of Buckland didn't you even..." she sighed and glanced at the children. "Where is the mother?"  
  
"She left. We agreed that she couldn't keep the children,"  
  
"Paladin always said that you would be the death of your father," Simblemynë start to push away from the bottle and cry again. "Let me have her," she took the baby girl from her son. "You have to burp her after she's finished."  
  
"Mother-"  
  
She raised her free hand to silence him. "I will deal with you later. Peregrin, bring him into the next room." Esmeralda stormed passed Merry. He exchanged glances with Pippin as he followed his aunt into the den.  
  
---  
  
Good? Bad? Ugly? FUBAR? Lemme know. 


End file.
